Talk:Jo and Rico/@comment-11745181-20130902214440/@comment-11242303-20130904063555
@Creddie4real Dacers do not claim tha Lacey is innocent of everything she does, but what we like about her is that she goes out of her way to make up for her mistakes or not hurt others feelings. This was shown in episode 2 when Lacey went to apologize to Phoebe after yeling at her and Phoebe stormed out of the grief counseling. The audience didn't know anything about Phoebe at that point, and heard that she and Regina weren't that close so it did seem suspicious when she was acting all dramatic claiming they were soul mates. Lacey did not have to apologize, but she did because she felt is was right and that she was in the wrong. In episode 10 we saw that Lacey went out of her way to get the video of her a Danny deleted by threatening Doug. She didn't do this with her in consideration even though she would and was most affected by it. No she did it because she found out Jo had feelings for Danny and was trying not to hurt Jo's feelings. Dacers are aware that Lacey has done this time and time again. Lacey had got Jo uninvited to ONE party because it had been two years from when Danny had left. She was trying to make one day happy for a girl on her special day and not about a traumatizing event that had affected her life. She tried to remedy for it by inviting Jo to a party in the pilot, and Jo was rude to her. Jo has yet to show Dacers that she makes an attempt to make up for her mistakes. When Lacey and Jo were apologizing to each other, Lacey was the only one to seem to really mean it. Jo did not. Lacey even apologized again in that episode. Jo made herself unlikeable to people and her a social outcast not Lacey. People are responsible for what happens to them in life main Also it was emotional blackmailing because she KNEW Danny had no feelings whatsoever for her based on the examples I provided before. HE constantly friendzoned/sisterzoned her. She then askes if he still has feelings for his ex. She was there when they broke up. She knew they were recently over. Thats not enough time to even get over someone. She was trying to guilt him admitting false romantic feelings for her & deny his feelings for Lacey. That is not a good reason to storm off in anger. If she was a good friend she would try to move on the ex-boyfriend of a girl she had recently claimed she wnated to stay friends with no matter what. That is a GREAT VIOLATION of GIRL CODE and You MUST even admit that. You claimed she was there from the beginning, but from her recent action in the last two episodes it made it seem like she was only there for for him because she had feelings for him. Even in episode 10 she admitted to not trusting him, but having feelings for him. I am not sure about you but I only support those I trust and consider peple I trust as my friends, which raises the question of her being a good friend. Also a good friend would still stick by their guy friend despite him having feelings for another friend/girl and friend zoning you. They wouldn't just storm off because that person can NEVER see themselves dating you. I am sorry but all the actions Jo has done seem suspicious on what occurred last episode.